POJ Truth or dare!
by Sirens in the water
Summary: My sister and I kidnapped the PJO and HOO characters, and we need your help to torture them through a classic game of T.O.D!Send in dares, truths, or songs. Details are inside. T for future chapters with possible violence or language. It's up to ya'll
1. Chapter 1

**Haha! Second Percy Jackson story! Yes, I'm aware that Percy is in Cabin 3. It's an honest mistake!**

**SITW: Welcome to Percy Jackson Truth, dares, or electric chair! Song version! I'm your host, Sirens in the water! **

_**LIAB: And I am your co host, lifeisabeach, and I rule.**_

Groans coming from abducted PJO and HOO characters*

Annabeth: Where are we?

**SITW: You guys are on my show! Random people can send in dares, truths, three dares, or songs for you guys to do. And you have to do them, or else.**

Percy: Or else what?

**SITW: Crap! I didn't think about that part.**

_**LIAB: Gasp! **_

**SITW: Shut up. We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but I have help from a few monsters who would love to see you in pain.**

Percy pales*

**SITW: So, yeah. People, please send us dares, truths, or songs! Thanks! The list of people I captured are below. **

**People-**

**Annabeth**

**Percy**

**Thalia**

**Nico**

**Jason**

**Piper**

**Hazel**

**Frank**

**Leo**

**Grover **

**Tyson**

**Luke (Iris message from the underworld)**

**If there is anyone we're missing, feel free to tell us.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lack of reviews! Please do some more! We need them! Feel free to send in a bunch of things for the characters to do! Thanx for all those who did review!**

**SITW: Welcome back to Percy Jackson Truths, Dares, or electric chair! Song version!We got few requests for actions here, so LIAB and I will be adding in our own drama!;) Be afraid! Very afraid!**

Annabeth: What can you possible do that will make us afraid?

Percy: Wise girl, you do know she is a Siren and LIAB is a goddess, right?

Annabeth: …...*Blushing*

Luke: I remember when you used to blush when I said something like that *sigh*. To be alive again.

Thalia: Luke, your dead now. Annabeth is with Percy forevermore. GET THE FUCK OVER IT!

_**LIAB: *giggle* Watch your language Thalia. You want to be here for the game don't you, the other choice is not all that fun.**_

Thalia: This is supposed to be fun?

**SITW: Duh! **

_**LIAB: Well, for me anyways**_

**SITW_: _Just you wait until the dares! Nico is going to have a wonderful time*Evil grin***

Nico: Wait, what?

_**Everybody else: Snickers**_

**SITW: So, Nico, for your first dares, which are given to us by GhostShadow1312, first she wants you to answer the question "Do you like anybody? If so who? (I love you nico!)"**

Nico: Ummmm... I kinda sorta like...Rachel

**SITW: OMG! We should bring her here! Portal opens and out comes Rachel, Reyna, and Ella***

**I brought the others for fun! And because Percabeth girl asked me to. So hi!**

Rachel: Where are we, and why are all of our friends here?

_**LIAB: Your on our game show. Nico loves you.*giggles* Now you get dares too.**_

Reyna: Lovely!

**SITW: Now on with the dares! Nico you have to sing Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones**

Nico: Shit!

**SITW: LANGUAGE!**

Nico: Fine, quiet personal pronoun.

_**LIAB: Move your blooming ASS!**_

Nico: Oh, so you two can cuss, but I can't?

_**LIAB&SITW: Sing the damn song!**_

Nico: Fine, fine, sheesh.*Takes microphone and starts to sing*

Nico:

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens every day

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you

If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls go by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

Hmm, hmm, hmm,...

I wanna see it tainted, tainted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it tainted, tainted, tainted, tainted black  
Yeah!

**SITW: Not bad, death boy. Now sit down. (Nico scurries back to his seat next to Rachel)**

**Now, next dare. (Reads dare and bursts out laughing) Madaria, come here and read this!(LIAB – or Madaria – comes over to read dare)**

Jason: LIAB's real name is Madaria?

**SITW: Yup.**

Piper: So what's your real name?

**SITW: It's Sadira. Now, Madaria, read the dare.**

_**Madaria: Now my personal favorite. angelo has requested Leo runs in the rain in his boxers singing set fire to the rain with his hands on fire.**_

_**Everyone else: (Laughs)**_

Leo: Fine. (Takes off cloths and is in Captain Marvel boxers. Then he runs outside into the rain singing)

I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it.  
It was dark and I was over,  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me.  
My hands they're strong, but my knees were far too weak, to  
stand in your arms without falling to your feet,

[Bridge:]  
But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win.

[Chorus:]  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
well, it burned while I cried,  
Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

[Verse2:]  
When i lay with you I could stay there,  
Close my eyes, feel you here forever,  
You and me together, nothing is better!

[Bridge:]  
Cause there's a side to you that I never, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win.

[Chorus:]  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
well, it burned while I cried,  
Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!  
I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
when we fell something died,  
Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

[Verse:]  
Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

[Chorus:]  
I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
well, it burned while I cried,  
Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name  
I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
when we fell something died  
Cause I knew that that was the last time  
The last time, oh, oh no  
let it burn oh  
let it burn  
let it burn

(Comes back in soaking wet to see everyone laughing except Sadira)

**Sadira: You suck. That is the worst singing I've ever heard. Go put some cloths on, Flame Freak. Hey, Canadian Baby.**

Frank: Yeah?

**Sadira: Stay away from Leo; he can roast your stick of life.**

Frank:(Pales and says weakly) Got it.

**Sadira: So moving on. Our final dare for the night was requested by Percabeth girl. She wants Nico to sing Like You by Evenescence. Nico, you should know all about that band!**

Nico: Not. Funny. Why is it always me?( grabs the microphone)

Nico: Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you.

Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.

Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
The humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.

I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.

And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

**Sadira: Your okay! So that's it for tonight! Please send in some more dares and truths and stuff! You can make requests for special guest appearances by you or by other story members. Yeah, please review! Thanks! (hears crash) What was that?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So I got more reviews than last time and one anonymous hate review. It reads: this is really stupid!is supposed to be a good idea? 'cause its really retarded and pointless! XP. Who ever sent this, thank God I'm not you. Your supposed to capitalize letters at the beginning of a sentence and you used the wrong 'its'. You should have used it's as in it is. As for the retarded and pointless part, well, you just called every single author who has ever written a TOD story retarded or pointless. Congratulations! You probably just pissed off a lot of people. Good luck!**

**Chapter three!(P.S. Everyone besides the authors are asleep.)**

**Sadira: Hey, Madaria!**

_**Madaria: What?**_

**Sadira: A person called mockingjay's window dares us to act like berserk and choatic pineapple lovers who are in search of everyone's banana phones. Without everyone else knowing what's going on! (Laughs insanly) This will be fun.**

_**Madaria: So that aside welcome back.**_

**Sadira: Uh, Mad, our contestants are still asleep.**

_**Madaria: Oh. Fix that, will you?**_

**Sadira: Thought you would never ask. WAKE UP YOU, IJIOTS! GET YOU ASSES IN GEAR, LAZY BUTTS!**

Reyna:(holding a dagger, slashes the air wildly) What? What?

Leo:( Wakes in a panic) I didn't do it!

Piper:(Rubs her eyes) It as in-

Percy: Don't finish that thought!

Everyone else beside Sadira and Madaria: (Yawns)

**Sadira: That was fun. Now pass over your banana phones.**

Everyone else: Whaaaaat?

**Sadira: Pass over your banana phones. NOW! Oh, and Madaria?**

_**Madaria: Yes?**_

**Sadira: Get us some pineapple.**

_**Madaria: Oooh, pineapple! I love pineapple! I want some! Can I have some? Huh? Huh? Huh? Percy!**_

Percy:(cowering) Y-y-y-yes?

_**Madaria: Can I have some pineapple?**_

Percy: Uh, sure?

**Sadira: Madaria! I'm waiting!**

_**Madaria: Oh, right.(opens up portal and walks in)**_

**Sadira: LINE UP!(Every lines up, afraid,) You are ALL getting a pat down, so I can take your banana phones! Hurry up!**

_30 minutes later..._

**Sadira: Disappointing. Ah, well. I'll find your banana phones soon. Let's get on with the dares.**

Nico:(To Percy) I almost prefer the banana phone rant.

**Sadira: First up, we have LightCobaltTurquoise's requests. First we must set Percy's hair on fire!**

Percy and Annabeth: WHAT!

**Sadira: I said-**

Percy: We know what you said. Fine, light me up, Leo.(Leo sets Percy's hair on fire). Okay, now put it out.

**Sadira: Nope. I can keep you hair on fire until I want to. Tell me where your banana phone is, and I might put it out.**

Percy:(runs around like a maniac) I don't have a banana phone! Put it out, you fools! Put it out!**(1)**

**Sadira: Fine, fine.(Puts out fire) There you go, Kelp head. Next, we are asked that Annabeth talks about architecture without everyone falling asleep. That will be tricky. Owl beak, go.**

Annabeth:(excitedly) Okay so the Parthenon was built in...

_One hour later..._

**Sadira: Okay, STOP! You're putting me to sleep! Moving on! The next dares come from Solaria daughter of Apollo. She wants to do I duet with Nico, but sadly, I don't know which song she is taking about, so if you could specify the artist, I would gladly do it! But don't be relieved just yet, my play pretties! She want Piper to sing My Immortal. Piper, sing. NOW!**

Piper: Okay, jeez, I'm going.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

Jason: Wow! Piper your amazing!

Piper:( Blushing) Thanks.

Reyna: (Muttered) She wasn't that good.

**Sadira: Good job, Beauty queen. Better than Flame freak anyways. Next is for Thalia.**

Thalia: Oh gods.

**Sadira: Don't worry! All you have to do is share your opinion on Thalico.**

Thalia: I think it's stupid. I'm older and huntress. Besides, I'm too good for Nico.

Nico: Hey!

Rachel: Your perfect for me.

Nico:(Blushes)

**Sadira: Aww! Next mockingjay's window dared me and Madaria to act like pineapple addicts who want ya'll's banana phones. It was fun! Now she also wants Jason to choose his favorite friend. Leo or Piper?**

Jason: Leo because Piper is so much more than a friend.

Piper: (blushes)

Reyna:(Language is cut out because it is very vile)

Everyone: Reyna!

**Sadira: Hahahahaha! That was funny! Anyhow, next reyna, you have to pretend your dogs are chocolate, but your dogs aren't here. Sorry mockingjay's window! I apologize profusely! But I'll do your next dare. She dares all the girls to sing What makes you Beautiful to the guys. Girls, I want you each to dedicate this song to a special someone!**

Annabeth: Percy.

Piper: Jason

Thalia: Uh, I guess the traitor Luke who I will kick his ass!

Ella: Tyson

Hazel: Frank

Reyna: Myself

**Sadira: Narcissist(muttered)**

Rachel: Nico

Grover: Hey! Why didn't anyone include me?

**Sadira: Because no one like you! But I guess I'll have Madaria bring Juniper here later. SING!**

Girls:

_[Verse 1]_  
_[Annabeth]_  
You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Bridge]_  
_[Ella]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

_[Verse 2]_  
_[Piper]_  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

_[Bridge]_  
_[Reyna]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x2]_

_[Middle 8]_  
_[Rachel]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

_[All]_  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (_[Hazel:]_ Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Annabeth:]_ Desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[THalia]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

Boys: Whoo!

**Sadira: Moving on! I'm tired and quickly running low on patience. I want my pineapple!**

Percy: I Thought you were only pretending?

**Sadira: Nope. I love pineapple. Next is from Greeks Drool- Romans Rule. They give Jason the option of kissing Reyna for five whole minutes or havin gher sit on his lap for the entire of next round.**

Jason: I choose the latter.

**Sadira: Okay, so until next time! Madaria, where were you?**

_**Madaria: getting a few friends.(In comes Clarisse, Chase, and Juniper)**_

**Sadira: Oh my! Well, you guys get yourselves arranged. Bye everyone, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm overwhelmed by the number of reviews I got Thanks!**

**Sadira: Welcome back!**

Percy: Where is Madaria?

**Sadira: She had trouble with her chariot. Figures. Any who, Let's get this party started! First we bring in Percabeth girl!(Percabeth girl walks in). Hi, Percabeth girl - I'm going to call you PG ok – it's nice to have you.**

PG: Nice to be here. OMG! It's Nico!

Nico: (Cowers behind Rachel) hi

**Sadira: So, Nico, PG dares you to kiss her. Do it now, Nico!**

Nico: At least she didn't yell –

**Sadira: NOW!**

Nico: Never mind. Let's get this over with. (Kisses PG on the lips for ten seconds) There. Can I go now?

**Sadira: NO! Thank you, PG. You can go now.**

PG: Okay, thanks. Bye Nico.(Walks out)

Rachel: _Bye Nico. _Ugh.

**Sadira: So, Rachel, I take it you don't like other ladies making advances on your man?**

Rachel: Yeah, why?

**Sadira: Well, Solaria daughter of Apollo is going to be singing a duet with Nico!**

Nico: Shit!

**Sadira: Solaria! (Solaria walks in) Ready to sing?**

Solaria: I was born ready!

**Sadira: NICO! Get up there and sing!**

Nico: What are we singing?

Solaria: Bring me to Life by Evanescence (Parenthesis are Nico)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

**Sadira: Magnificent! Thanks Solaria!**

Solaria: My pleasure! (walks away)

**Sadira: Hey, Jason?**

Jason: What is it this time?

**Sadira: Ooh, touchy. **

Jason: Yea, you would be too if a girl who isn't your girl friend was sitting on your lap!

**Sadira: So, you aren't enjoying it?**

Jason: NO!

Piper: You're not the only one!

**Sadira: Cool it, thunder bolt. Any ways, PJO HOO fan has a dare for Nico, Percy, Leo, and Piper. They dare Nico to give Percy a wedgie. Percy gives Leo one. And Leo gives Piper one. GO!**

Nico: What's a wedgie?

**Sadira: Here, I'll show you.(Gives Nico a massive wedgie – Nico had on Batman underwear) That's a wedgie.**

Nico: Oww. Percy...come...here...

Percy: (lets Nico give him the most pathetic wedgie ever) Good job, couzkins. Leo!

**Sadira: Hold on a minute! That isn't fair! Percy, come here, so I can slap you!(Percy goes to Sadira and she gives him a wedgie). There, now you can give one to Leo!**

Percy:(gives Leo a good wedgie)

Leo: Ouch! Piper, your turn.(Leo gives Piper a small wedgie)

**Sadira: You ALL fail at giving wedgies!Ugh, what ever. Next we have mockingjay's window who wants me and Madaria to sing Hanging Tree to Thalia and Nico in sinister voices. FUN! But Madaria isn't here, so It'll just be me!**

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man _

_They say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight _

_In the Hanging tree_

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Where the dead man called_

_Out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight _

_In the Hanging tree_

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight _

_In the Hanging tree_

_Are you, are you _

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope_

_Side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight _

_In the Hanging tree_

Thalia and Nico: That. Was. Really. Creepy.

Everyone else: You are an amazing singer!

**Sadira: Thank you! I try. Next, they want Rachel to steal Percy's and Nico's pants and feed them to Grover.**

Rachel: (Blushes) Umm... Nico! Give me your pants or else I'll – (Nico gives her his pants) Um, thanks. Percy! Give them to me or else I'll kiss you in front of Annabeth and tell her –

Percy: Here!(He is wearing The Flash boxers)

Annabeth: Tell me what?

Percy: Um, nothing! Sadira, next dare!

**Sadira: Okay! Grover, you haven't eaten their pants! Grover? Hey guys, where's Grover, Clarisse, Chase, and Juniper?**

Reyna: They ran away. As did Luke.

**Sadira: I forgot Luke was here! I'll have Madaria track 'em down later. Next dare is for me.(Waves hand and makes Leo sleep). Okay, I have to act like a crazy in love fan girl with Leo. What evs. Oh and no one tell him! (wakes Leo up). Next dare is for Jason privately. All though, being with Leo would be so much better.(Winks at Leo and pulls Jason aside) Jason, you have to compose a poem about your nonexistent love of Annabeth. Okay, ready to face your fear? Tell us what your heart has decided.**

Jason: _I love a girl who is wise_

_ She is kind and gentle_

_ But also plots my demise_

_ She knows naught of her doing_

_ But her ignoring me is killing me_

_ So I plan to go suing_

_ The goddess of Love_

_ She makes me fall for the wrong girl_

_ She makes me fall for Annabeth Chase_

_ Yes, Annabeth, my darling, I love you_

_ I will always ling it easy to love you._

Piper: (Starts crying)

Percy: Dude, if you want her you have to go through me ( steps in front of Annabeth).

Annabeth: (goes up and slaps Jason) JERK!

(Everyone starts arguing)

**Sadira: Say Leo. Your kinda cu – okay I can't do this. Sorry mockingjay's window. EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!**

(Everyone quiets down)

**Sadira: Thank you! Now, Piper why are you in black now?**

Piper: I'm going to be emo now. Jason doesn't love me! (starts to cry again)

**Sadira: Nice going, Thunder bolt! You made her cry! That's all the dares we have, but I have a truth for Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper! Percy how much do you love Annabeth?**

Percy: I love her more than the distance between the sun and the very corner of the universe. She is my other half, and NO one will take her from me. (glares at Jason)

**Sadira: Aww! Annabeth, what would you do if Percy died?**

Annabeth: Die. But if Jason died, I jump for joy!

**Sadira: Such a nice girl. Jason, do you really love Annabeth?**

Jason: Absolutly not.

Piper: Then why did you write that poem for her?

Jason: It was a dare! I swear! I love you!

**Sadira: Piper, do you believe him?**

Piper: Well...

**Cliffy! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Now for Piper's answer!**

Piper: Well...I'm going to have to say no. Jason, you might not love Annabeth, but I don't think you love me.

**Sadira: Ha ha, Thunder bolt. Looks like you'll have to prove your love! Reyna, get off his lap! Now, on with the dares! First off, we have Greeks drool- Romans rule who is here to give her dares. Hi G.D.R.R.!**

G.D.R.R.: Hi! So first off, I dare Leo to kiss me! Also, Jason, if you had just kissed Reyna, you wouldn't have been in as much pain. Anyhow, kiss me, Leo!(Leo shrugs and kisses her on the cheek)

Leo: You never said where.

G.D.R.R.: Humph Thalia I dare you to zap Percy with as much lightening as possible without passing out.

Thalia: Joy to the world.(Zaps Percy with enough lightening to make him pass out.) He'll be okay.

Annabeth: I can't get a pulse!

**Sadira: Oh shit!(get AED) Clear!(Zaps him and he wakes up)There! Now, bye G.D.R.R.! Thanks for the dares!**

G.D.R.R.: Your welcome! Bye!(Walks out)

Hazel: Question: Why can they jut walk out but we can't?

**Sadira: I gave them permission. None of you have permission.**

Frank: But what about Clarisse, Grover, Juniper, Chase, and Luke?

**Sadira: They didn't get enough dares. You two could have left as well, but now I've strengthened the boundaries around my studio. You're all trapped. Now next, Experimental agent 1123 dares Piper to go to a Justin Beiber concert, but sadly, I cursed him for three months, so he can't sing, and all his gigs were canceled. Thank me later. The ENTIRE cast has to dress up like punk rockers and sing RIOT! By three days grace. You have to do dance moves too.(Snaps and all are in punk rocker cloths) SING! NOW!**

Cast:

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

(Everyobne spins around and jumps up and down like idiots)

**Sadira: Sensational( sarcastic) Enough of that( snaps fingers and everyone is ion their normal cloths). Jason, we want to know who you hate the most that is a demigod and is not Octavian. **

Jason: I really hate Drew. She's soooooo annoying!

**Sadira: The last dare is one that I don't approve of. I have a strict no more than three fan girls in the studio at a time policy. Sorry! Next we have Logan's girl who HATES Leo. She wants everyone to give him a wedgie. Line up!**

_Thirty minutes land twelve wedgies later..._

Leo: Owwww...

**Sadira: That was FUN! Now, Ilikepie wants Leo and Percy to battle it out with swords**.

Leo: I fore fit! Percy wins. Uhhhhh...

**Sadira: Okay now Percy and Jason have to wrestle.**

(Percy and Jason starts wrestling)

Annabeth: Fifty for Percy.

Piper: Fifty for Jason.

Both: Deal

_Two minutes later..._

Percy: I win!

Jason: Ow.

Piper:( gives Annabeth fifty dollars and runs over to Jasion) Are you okay?

Jason: I thought you hated me.

Piper: I never hated you! I have always loved you!(Kisses him)

**Sadira: Well, that takes care of Percabeth girl's dare. But She want me to tell Rachel that she can't be with Nico because she is the Oracle. I have one word for you, Rachel, MAIDEN! Now it's time for mockingjay's window's dares. She dares Percy to list all the girl he thinnks was or is hot in front of Annabeth.**

Percy: (pales) uh, let's see, an actoress, Drew, Selena, Aphrodite, and Katie.

Annabeth: Do I need to kill them?

Percy: N-n-n-no. It's okay.

**Sadira: Next, Annabeth, come over here. (Over in a corner) Okay you have to pretend to dump Percy for Nico and you can't tell anyone until the end of the chapter. Go on now.**

Annabeth: But-

**Sadira: NOW!**

Annabeth: (Sighs) Percy.(Percy looks up from doing a victory dance), I can't do this any more. I'm dumping you.

Percy: (Shocked) Why? Is it because of the hot girl thing? You should know I only have eyes for you!

Annabeth:No, it's because...(takes a deep breath and looks like she will cry) Because I love Nico.

Rachel, Percy, Nico: WHAT!

Nico: Annabeth, I don't like you like that. Sorry!

Rachel: Yeah, besides, he likes me! You already stole Percy from me; you aren't taking Nico, slut!

Annabeth: WHAT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SLUT! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I "STOLE" PERCY FROM YOU!

Rachel: I LIKED HIM! BUT HE ONLY HAD EYES FOR YOU! AND NOW YOU BREAK HIS HEART! PROSTITUTE!

Annabeth: THAT'S IT!(Jumps on Rachel and starts to wrestle with her). FIRST, I'M A SLUT. NOW I'M A PROSTITUTE? YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME! I'M STILL A VIRGIN, BITCH! IF ANYONE'S A PROSTITUTE, IT'S YOU!

**Sadira: Okay, moving on. Ignore them! (Percy and Nico look at each other) Now, Piper, why do you want to get into Jason's life?**

Piper: Because I love him?

**Sadira: Okay, what ever. Rachel, you have yo give Mary sue best friends to everyone.**

Rachel: BUSY!

**Sadira: Okay, testy! Mockingjay's window, concerning your dare for me, I'm going to leave it for the beginning of the next chapter. I will do it! Swear! Now, SylarTookMyPower wants Percy and Nico to kiss for fifteen seconds!(Percy and nico both start to protest)NOW!(They sigh and do it) ! That's funny!(Both spit and whip off their tongues) Next Jason has to wear Katniss' mockingjay dress and float for all of chapter six. Go get changed!(Jason goes to get changed) Annabeth!**

Annabeth:(pushes Rachel to the ground, stunning her) WHAT!

**Sadira: You can give yourself up now!**

Annabeth: Finally! Rachel, I don't like your boyfriend! Percy, I truly do love you! It was a dare! All the time was a dare. I really love you! And I know you love me! Nico, your like my brother. Nothing more. So, Percy, do you believe me?

Percy: (thinks for a moment) Yes.

Annabeth: Thanks!(Kisses him on the mouth)

Everyone else: Aww!

Madaria: I'm back, and look who I found!


End file.
